A Highway Meeting
by demonic-blackbird
Summary: Bumblebee is stopped by a police at a highway for speeding. After the 07 movie.


A highway meeting

( Bumblebee is reckless and catches the attention of a patrolling police while speeding )

("" for speaking, '' for thinking)

Bumblebee was speeding down a highway. He knew that he was driving over the limits but really, with his skill that wasn't a problem. The police of course wouldn't see it that way but Bee was too much into the speed to mind about that at the moment.  
Suddenly there could be heard a siren and blue and red lights flashed.

There was a patrol car behind him. He was only able to see its front so he had no idea if it was really just a normal patrol car.  
'Slag it' Bumblebee couldn't believe his luck or actually, the lack of it.

"Ratchet" he spoke to the medic trough a shielded link." I'm going to take little longer, I'll have to stop for a cop"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. It could be Barricade you know"

"Yes, I'm aware of that but my number plate is on Sam's name so I can't take the risk of it being a REAL cop" Bumblebee stated as he pulled on to the roadside.  
"Well okay, but be careful"  
"I will"

By now the police car had also pulled aside and had its lights of. A moment went by and Bee thought for a second to not to take the risk, but then a door opened from the driver's side, and a slender man with shoulder long black hair stepped out of the car. He stopped for a moment and fling his uniform cap into the car but kept his Rey bans on. Bumblebee created a holoform on to the driver's seat. It was a young man around twenties with too bright blue eyes and yellowish blond hair, partly reaching over his shoulders.

Now Bee had a driver waiting for the cop and just in time, for he was already approaching the yellow Camaro. The man passed Bee's rear and let a lone finger brush the side of the car.

That made shivers run trough the whole vehicle.

Bumblebee was still a bit of when the man reached the window he had opened, and therefore missed what he said. The officer surely didn't seem to miss that, but smirked to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said; good afternoon, sir. Can I see your driver's license and registration papers"

He leaned to the window frame, making their shoulders touch slightly.  
Bumblebee-holoform but his hand into the compartment, drew out the demanded papers that really weren't there a second ago and handed them to the policeman's slender fingers which took them causing their hands brush together.

"Nice car" the man commented while studying the papers. His voice was low but smooth. He lifted his gaze for a moment and smiled to the dumbfound Bee.  
"Yyeh…umm..thank you" then he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He tried again.

"Yeah, isn't it just gorgeous?"

He smiled back to the officer and really looked his face this time.

The sunglasses covered his eyes but Bee could see that the man had a really fair skin, so they couldn't be so dark, could they? The man also had a long and straight nose which made him look almost noble. The thin lips seemed to be almost but not quite smirking to some unknown secret.

The man caught his eyes and smiled breathtakingly while still leaning near.  
"Well, everything seems to be ok" He said giving the insides of the yellow car a quick glance.

He handed over the papers.

"I really hope we meet again" the policeman continued and let his sunglasses slide down his nose.

Was the man flirting with him? Bumblebee thought before seeing his eyes.

They were so dark you could call them black, but Bee thought he saw a glint of crimson.

Startled, Bee draw back from the window but the man was already walking away.

Brushing his hand again on the side of the Camaro and giving it a final tap before letting go.  
The young Autobot was so stunned that the man reached the patrol car and was leaving before he could even start himself. He kept the holoform on and watched as the black and white car drove past him. When the rear of the car was at the same level as his front door he saw something.

There was writing above the back tyre.

"_To punish and enslave…"_

Bumblebee could just watch as the Decepticon drove away but thought he heard a low laughter echoing from his radio.


End file.
